


Self/Ish

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreamtalia bad ending au, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: Based off of Dreamtalia's bad ending, this story takes place shortly after the first game and a bit before the second. This time, the dream is a nightmare from the start. And there are those who have been pushed too far.





	1. Goodnight, Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back with a tribute to one of my favorite aus of all time. If you haven't watched/played Dreamtalia please do so and also check out the second link, as it greatly influences the first chapter. As of this writing, Dreamtalia 2 has only reached its second chapter and this fic will have light spoilers. Also, while the fic's plot is mine, the Canada and Romano are based off of another creator and mod on the Dreamtalia discord server, Tenma. Please give all of these amazing people the love they deserve, for without them, I wouldn't have had the courage to write this. The video of the second link belongs to GerEngappreciation on Tumbler. Dreamtalia belongs to Kyokoon64, Tenma, Lubo, and Dignified. And they are amazing. Thank you for bringing this into the world and if I forget to credit anyone then please let me know.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/redirect?event=video_description&v=huPy4QDfWjo&q=https%3A%2F%2Fgereng-appreciation.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173203313942%2Fvelveteen-rabbit-ok-so-i-love-dreamtalia-and-have&redir_token=NgnAsgnpBk7xWOfpj1uGTG4h5oN8MTU2ODA5OTg0NkAxNTY4MDEzNDQ2 This is for The Velveteen Rabbit video
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqVm86uU9F8KfqjUiv4v4JXu_sas39JE_ This is the Dreamtalia playlist

Self/Ish  
Chapter 1  
Goodnight, Germany

Gilbert will always be grateful to Arthur. Ever since that horrible day, everything has gone to shit. Romano closed himself off from everyone. Russia is constantly on edge and Ludwig is… He shook his head and tried to compose himself. His leader hasn’t taken the situation well. But there was no one else to pick up the slack.  
Gilbert had to resume control. But I don’t have to retake the land. He’ll wake up soon, and then things will be fine. The lie was the only thing keeping him sane. He knew what West wanted, but he couldn’t bear it. I died for you once. You’re supposed to be my heir. Damit, West don’t do this! He felt like screaming. He wanted to go on a rampage.  
Destroy everything that they built…. He would have done so, except Arthur always showed up when he felt like he was about to explode. Gilbert didn’t know how West felt about Arthur, but he could see his pain mirrored in his green eyes. He couldn’t lose control now. He even gave Arthur a key. Because he didn’t want to be alone.  
He didn’t want West to die alone. Today shouldn’t have been different. Gilbert woke up, prepared breakfast, walked the dogs, and fetched the morning paper. Well before Arthur came downstairs. “Good morning, Gilbert.”  
“Good morning, Arthur.” He handed him the paper and a full plate. “I thought we agreed that I would cook breakfast today?”  
“That was before I heard you chanting all night. Besides, I like this house. Yours is still being fixed.” Arthur glared but didn’t rise to the jab. The newspaper was more interesting and less sassy. Too bad Prussia felt chatty. “How does France feel about this?”  
Arthur turned a page. “Germany is important to me. He understands.”  
“America and Canada?”  
“Would love for you to visit.”  
“Maybe next year. My boss doesn’t want me to use the bathroom, let alone relax.”  
“Sounds tough. Do you need help? Perhaps your aide could”-  
“West’s aide hates me.” Arthur looked up.  
“Hire a new one?”  
“Working on it.”  
“Shall I do the shopping today?”  
“I thought you had to head home. You said your boss wants to see you.” Arthur sighed.  
“Yes. Will you be alright? I know how hard you’ve been working… Do you… ever sleep?” He looked up with a forced smile, “Of course I do. But my boss loves to pile it on….”  
Arthur wasn’t amused. “And you clean your house all the time. It smells like bleach.”  
“I like the smell.” Gilbert got up and took his dishes to the sink. “What are you reading to him?”  
“The Velveteen Rabbit. Would you like to sit with us, when I finish the story?” Gilbert nodded. “It’s been a while since I’ve just sat and listened… Have a safe trip, Arthur.”  
“And you try not to overdo it. We can’t do much about your boss, but we are here for you.”  
“I know…. I’ll see you later.” Arthur watched Gilbert finish washing his dishes and went outside. A minute later, a car was started, and he drove away. Arthur sighed and finished eating. Then he walked into Germany’s room and kissed his cheek. “I have to head out now. We’ll finish the Velveteen Rabbit when I get back.”  
Germany didn’t respond. He never did. And Arthur didn’t see a dream demon hiding in the window. He just packed his things, petted the dogs, and took a cab to the airport. Reve sighed and returned home. Germany’s soul is unable to open his eyes. Strength sat next to him. A twin that could cost Reve everything, but he didn’t have time to bind him.  
He didn’t know what Death would do. If only I could control him like the others! Reve let out an irritated sigh and knelt by Germany’s head. “Any changes?”  
Strength didn’t look up. “None.”  
Reve gently patted Germany’s hair. “Has Death come out?”  
“No.” Reve wasn’t surprised. Death was the only thing keeping Germany alive, and that wouldn’t last much longer. The irony would have been funny, if he hadn’t lost Italy so recently. I thought they’d stay longer. A man’s face and soft voice flickered in his mind. He hasn’t thought about Vanya for a while. Not since he transformed into Japan and made a copy of his flower crown.  
Papa. He looked at Germany and smiled at how the blue cornflowers in his crown suited his eyes… The same way they suited Death’s eyes when he finally left Germany’s body and they watched him die. “Did he say anything while I was gone?”  
Strength looked at Death before replying. “Es tur mir leid, Bruderlein. He said it twice… Bruderlein is the blue German?”  
Reve didn’t answer him. He knew who Germany wanted to apologize too. But now he was a pretty blue cornflower…. Just a flower. One more for his garden whiled in the waking world, Prussia slammed on his brakes in shock. He managed to avoid crashing into anything as he raced back, but he wished he had.  
Anything was better than feeling the land return now. He broke down the door and ran straight to Germany…. just in time to see him fade away. “NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”  
He fell to his knees and let out an inhuman shriek that was enough to shake the house. Prussia fell against the floor and let his pain numb him to everything. He didn’t respond to the dogs licking and whimpering. He didn’t feel Gilbird land on his shoulder and nuzzle his cheek, and he didn’t see the Arcana, Emperor staring down at him like a shadow. Emperor didn’t care about Strength or Death that much, but he wasn’t immune to Prussia’s pain. So, he knelt next to the fallen Nation and waited.


	2. Goodbye Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur brings the rest of the Face family to visit Prussia, but they get a shocking surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things have happened since my first update. If you haven't already seen it. Dreamtalia 2 has chapter 3 previewed and there's an Erroneous Epilogue for the first game! I'm so glad you guys like this and no, I'm not waiting for the game to be updated before posting chapters for this. It was just a coincidence, but a fun one! I own nothing except the plot of this fic. And Shaska the husky!

Arthur was feeling proud of himself. Not only did he finish his work early, but France, America, and Canada agreed to come with him and cheer Prussia up. He probably cleaned the house again… And didn’t sleep. I should do some shopping and make dinner for everyone. A small chuckle distracted him, and he turned to Canada. “Something funny, Mathew?”  
The Canadian smiled. “You really like taking care of people, Arthur. You’re like a mom.” The Brit immediately protested.  
“I’m no such thing! Wait till you see what he’s been doing! If his house doesn’t smell like a pool, I’ll eat my hat!”  
“You’re not wearing a hat.”  
“Bugger off, Alfred! And I can see you, Francis!” The Frenchman laughed and nodded. “Can’t blame us for knowing the truth, Angleterre. I’m glad to know Prussia is in good hands.”  
America started to snicker until they turned a corner and saw Prussia’s front door wide open. The Face family ran inside, and Arthur shouted, “Prussia?! Where are you?”  
The sound of dogs growling led them to Germany’s bedroom. “Oh my god!”  
Arthur’s eyes swept the room yet refused to accept what he was seeing. Germany’s bed is empty, and Prussia is…?! The Prussia was sprawled on the floor with his face turned away from the door. Arthur stepped forward, but a white husky growled, and he moved back. “Shaska? Easy girl, you know me.”  
The husky didn’t relax. She continued to growl warningly. Alfred got an idea. “Maybe they’re hungry?”  
He backed away and quickly found his way to the kitchen like a hero. “Ok! Now where’s the… huh?”  
He saw eight bowls by the back door and looked at them. These bowls are full of food and water. The dogs wouldn’t have gone hungry. So, who did this? “America! Hurry up, before she decides to eat us!”  
“Coming, Britain. I’m in the kitchen.”  
“Low cabinet next to the sink.”  
“Thanks!” He found the dog treats and ran back to the others. “What’d I miss?”  
France took the treats and held one out to Shaska. “Not much. Shaska’s a good girl. Always protecting Prussia~ Would you like a treat?”  
Her growling turned into a whine and she slowly stepped closer. “Go on. There’s plenty for all.”  
After a couple of tense moments, she accepted the treat and France petted her. “Good girl. I’m going to give everyone a treat. Canada, would you?”  
Matthew wasted no time in getting to Prussia’s side. “He’s in shock. But I don’t see any injuries. Should we call a doctor, or maybe Spain and Romano?”  
“A doctor won’t be much… Is that the house phone?” The dogs didn’t like the noise and France continued to pet them. “America. Canada. Help me with the dogs. England, answer the phone, please.”   
“Of course, Frog.” Who in the world would be calling the house instead of Prussia’s cell? He only had time to pick up the phone, when angry German spewed from the receiver. Arthur has never met Gilbert’s boss, and he could barely understand the words. But he got the gist of it. And he wasn’t in the mood to be polite.  
“BUGGER OFF YOU ARESEHOLE! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE THIS. HIS BROTHER JUST DIED AND YOU WANT HIM TO WORRY ABOUT PAPERWORK?! HE’S DONE ENOUGH. HE’S BEEN WORKING HIMSELF RAGGED EVERYDAY FOR YOU. SO, BACK OFF YOU BLOODY GIT! HE’S GOING TO COME WITH US NOW! YOU DO YOUR JOB AND RESPECT THAT HE STOOD UP. HE DIDN’T HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR GOVERNMENT. HE DIDN’T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! BUT HE STILL TRIED! HAVE A NICE DAY AND DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO CALL HIM ANYTIME SOON!”  
Arthur hung up the phone and took a breath. Alfred and Francis looked at an amused Matt and laughed. “What’s so funny?!”  
“That wasn’t very gentlemanly of you, Angellterre.”  
“Yeah, Iggy. That was awesome!” Canada wisely said nothing but still chuckled. “Well you should’ve seen Prussia more often. I wasn’t lying!”  
“No one said you were… How about we spend the night here and call the other Germanics? We can go somewhere else tomorrow!?” Canada hugged Prussia. “We should visit Romano.”  
Alfred grinned. “Yeah! You said Prussia needs a vacation, right? Let’s get Romano and Spain on this!”   
England nodded and they carried Prussia to the living room. He didn’t respond to anything except drink some water and broth, when they pressed a cup to his lips. England called as many nations as he could before he started crying. That’s everyone from… Thank god Austria and Hungary can be here tonight. Spain and Romano will be here tomorrow. We just have to keep trying until then. No one wanted to risk this turning into another Reve encounter. And Canada stayed close to Prussia. Shaska sat at his feet and wagged her tail, while he petted her. “Good girl. Guard your master.”  
She barked and moved closer to the couch. America sat on the floor next to Canada. “Hi!”  
“Hi… did you want pats too?”  
“Easy bro, your French is showing~” America wiggled his eyebrows. Canada snorted. “Point taken. Why are you sitting on the floor?”  
“Because Prussia owns the rest of the couch.”  
“Alfred”-  
“I need to talk to you, Mattie. I think someone broke into this house.”  
“What?!”  
“You said its just been Gilbert and Arthur living here, right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Then who’s been taking care of the dogs?”  
“What?”  
“The dogs. Someone gave them fresh food and water. I know they’re well-trained but…” Canada didn’t like where this was going. He tried to smile but his throat felt tight and hot. Which one is he? America was shocked when Canada started crying. “Mattie! Hey, bro I’m sorry!”  
He hugged him and tried to comfort him. What can I… Oh! He rubbed his back and started to hum. He couldn’t remember what the tune was called. But it felt nice and Canada started to relax, even though he continued to cry. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll help you. I’m here for you, Mattie and I always will be.”  
Canada nodded. “Will you sing for me? That song is really pretty.”  
America nodded and did his best to remember the words. At least I remember the tune. But where did I hear this? They didn’t notice France and Briton as they tried to figure out who slept where. France cooked while Briton made the tea and grumbled that his cooking was just as good. No one noticed when Prussia opened his eyes.   
He wasn’t ready to talk to them yet. He wasn’t ready to do anything yet. But once the others finally left him by himself. Just a couple of hours later. He snuck out the backdoor and into the deepening twilight. You’ve slept long enough. Just because you don’t have a body to bury doesn’t mean you can’t say goodbye.   
He went deep into the Black Forest and found the meadow where he first met Germany. The place where he swore that he’d always protect this little boy and turn him into a great nation. He couldn’t think of a better place. Prussia built a pyre and lit it just as the moon rose. The others must be searching for me… I still have time.  
His legs felt heavy as he approached the fire. I don’t want the land. I don’t want to be in a world that doesn’t have you… Forgive me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dodging whatever your throwing, but if anyone has any questions please comment and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I know its a lot shorter than normal. I'm trying something new and also, please be on the lookout for 2 more stories coming soon. One is based off an rp I was in and the other is a 3 part 1-shot stories in Cardtaila. See you soon and please leave any feedback or comments.


End file.
